Elbow sections of ductwork are typically formed as straight pieces of cylindrical ductwork prior to being manipulated into a finished elbow having a substantial bend attributed thereto. This manipulation has traditionally been accomplished by hand.
While the known hand manipulation of elbow workpieces is effective to a certain degree, such a process is manually difficult and time consuming, as well as oftentimes resulting in the formation of finished elbows having slightly non-uniform characteristics.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an elbow rotator that will automatically rotate individual sections of an elbow workpiece to form the finished elbow.